erfandomcom-20200215-history
NICU
"NICU" is a the twelfth episode of the tenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC in January 15, 2004. It was written by Lisa Zwerling and directed by series star Laura Innes. That episode features med students Abby Lockhart and Neela Rasgotra go on a toughest rotation after being assigned to the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) and face some high and low emotions during their 21-day rotation. Among the cases are the birth of Henry Lopez, the son of Kerry Weaver and Sandy Lopez. Plot Medicial students Abby and Neela are assigned on a 21-day rotation at the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit and are faced with a toughest days of their lives during their rotation. Among the cases included an infant with serious health problems, parents with twins return to China with their healthy son and the birth of Kerry and Sandy's son Henry. NBC Description ABBY AND NEELA ENDURE A ROLLERCOASTER MONTH OF EMOTIONS IN HELPING STRUGGLING NEWBORNS: A reluctant Abby (Maura Tierney) and Neela (Parminder Nagra) are assigned to the dreaded NICU (the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit), a separate floor where they are confronted with a whole new universe of jargon and helpless babies fighting for their lives as anxious parents wait for miracles that often don't come. The wrenching marathon is part of their month-long rotation and the pair begin to confront their own fears as they are tested emotionally and professionally. Eventually, they begin to bond with the Chinese parents of sick twins, a baby boy with a faulty heart, a praying mother (guest star Jordan Berkow) who refuses to give up hope for her comatose infant and even Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes, who directs), whose newborn baby with Lopez (guest star Lisa Vidal) needs the NICU's help. Noah Wyle, Alex Kingston, Sharif Atkins, Mekhi Phifer and Linda Cardellini also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters *Abby Lockhart *Neela Rasgotra *Kerry Weaver *John Carter *Elizabeth Corday *Greg Pratt *Samantha Taggart Trivia *Despite having their names credited in the opening credits, Goran Visnjic, Sherry Stringfield, Ming-Na, and Sharif Atkins do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Dr. Raab: A NICU admission is like running a marathon without training for it. It's an endurance test for patients, for families and for you. Eat when you can, sleep when you can and when it's time to go home, get the hell out of here. :Pratt (to Abby & Neela): When did you two start your rotation? :Abby: Five minutes ago. :Pratt: Well, the NICU's great. Intubations, chest tubes, umbilical lines. You get to do all sorts of teeny tiny kick-ass procedures. :(The elevator door opens) :Dr. Gillepsie: Cardio is waiting and Raab is pissed. Want to give him a pneumo? :(The nurses, Abby and Neela roll the baby away) :Sam: Good luck, you two! :Pratt: Yeah, you're gonna love it! (to Sam) Let's get out of here. :Sam: I hate the NICU. :Pratt: Those guys are screwed. :Neela (to Dr. Gillepsie): So when the DR phone rings, we're supposed to drop everything and run? :Dr. Gillepsie: Yep, 24/7. It means some potentially sick-ass baby's being born. It usually ends up being fine, but you never know. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10